Problem: Michael has 45 mangos for every 35 nectarines. Write the ratio of mangos to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $45:35$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $45 \text{ to } 35$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{45}{35}=\dfrac{9}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{7}$ is the ratio of mangos to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.